Dreams Are True
by TastingLatte
Summary: Rin has having some dreams of a man who seems perfect. But she is convinced he doesn't exist. Until something catches her eye and she sees him on a concert flier. One shot! AU!Modern SebastianxMey-Rin. Sexual/Language content.


_AU!Modern Sebastian/Mey-Rin_  
 _"Dreams are True"_

"I had that dream again," I said, flopping on the couch and glancing at Dr. Yasa as I dropped my purse beside the overly stuffed, and overly cliche couch. "I swear I wasn't drunk this time."

"Rin," Dr. Yasa started, her delicate hand tapping the pen on the desk. She got up, graceful as only an ex-ballerina could be. "This is the third time this week you have had the dream. It's picking up in intensity."

I snorted. "No shit. I was drenched in sweat when I woke." I shuttered a bit as I remembered the flashes that clung to my mind like bad cobwebs. "But I wasn't as excited this time."

I glanced at the doctor, my therapist, and waited. Surely not being sexually aroused after having my reoccurring dream was a step in the right direction.

"And you said you drank, but were not drunk," she said as she sat now in a smaller version of the couch I was laying on.

Staring at the ceiling, I nodded, mentally tallying how many bottles I woke up surrounded by this time. I closed my eyes. This time. There had been too many times. I sighed. "I'm not getting any better am I?"

The silence overwhelmed me and I felt the pricks of tears in my eyes. I angrily wiped them. I should not be crying over a dream. A goddamn, fucking dream. Nor should I be drinking so heavily to not have the dream. I knew neither was right. But I couldn't stop. The dreams didn't stop.

I let the tears fill my eyes and spent the next 32 minutes crying on the over stuffed, brown couch, trying to find my inner demon and slay it.

I left, Dr. Yasa telling me, again, to lay off the drink, lay off the pills, and try to sleep. As if the dreams were not waiting for me in all those things. I had finally tallied the number of bottles from the last bender - 12. In a day, not an hour. So I wasn't going to die, unfortunately. I had a suspicion the dreams would continue even when I died. I really did not wanting to die, but the dream.

The dream.

I'm in a club, the music deep in my body as I am soaking up the neon strobe lights and music. There are bodies around me, bumping into me, grinding into me. I'm having a great time. This is where I wished to live - the dance floor and techno remixes of songs. I scan the crowd, looking, waiting. Anticipating. Him. Him… who was stands at the edge of the stage, ready. Ready to get on and spin some records.

My eyes lock with his. And I want him.

I move towards him, somehow, and find myself kissing him. My hands roaming his body, now partially naked. And then I am. And then we are. And then I am against the back wall of the club, his cock both ready and hard, and I am ready and dripping, and he fucks me.

He fucks me.

He fucks me.

And I fuck back.

Oh dear god, do I fuck back. My legs around his body and I am sweating. My arms around his neck and I am coming. My body is slammed against his and I want this so. So. So. So…. Bad.

I shared the dream once with a friend and she said I needed a boyfriend. It would help with the physical need for sex, I countered, but why would I dream of a man who I'd have sex with in a dance club - I don't go to dance clubs. I don't go around having sex with strangers either.

She had sent me a text two days later thanking me - she had told her boyfriend of my dreams and had spend two days in a cum-soaked, fucked-induced coma of sorts. How I longed to have one of those, I had mused. And I found Dr. Yasa instead.

She listened and her keen eyes took in my state of clothes, my apparent lack of sleep, and how I chewed my thumb, picking at the skin a bit as I told her about my online job and how busy it was to be an online editor for an online zine. And the dreams. The dreams where I couldn't even stop them sometimes from spilling into the the day. So I drank. I tried not to during the work hours but being online, who would know as long as I got my stories done, perfectly, and on time? I got things done. I got it all done.

Except the dreams. They returned at night. So I took sleeping pills. And I was okay. I was so happy and well rested, and I stopped drinking, skipped a few sessions with Dr. Yasa, and almost joined the living society again.

But as I was leaving the grocery store one day almost two months ago, I saw the flier. I yanked it and stood in the doorway for a few minutes longer than I should have. Longer than what is polite. Longer than my brain needed to process what was on the paper, in front of me, what I already had confirmed.

"DJ SebM, LIVE! Grossender Club, 9 p.m. Thursday to Saturday, non-stop celebration of summers end."

His back was to the camera, but the outline of the face. It was the same. It was the fucking same.

I had placed the card calmly enough in my bag and apologized all over the place for holding up the line to leave.

"My favorite band," I said.

I was still young enough for the others to give smiles and nodded in understanding.

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

And so I barely left my flat. Throwing myself into my work, asking for a week off - the week of the DJ party. That was last month. And gaining - now almost here. I told Dr. Yasa, she was skeptical if it was the same, and even more if I should go. I brought the flier. She questioned why I still had it. I stated at her and at it.

"Because it makes it real. See?" I said, shoving it in her face. "I'm not crazy."

I had a week now before the concert. And I figure I bought my ticket in a slight drunken, sleeping pill haze. I got the ticket in the mail last week. It hung in the entry. Next to the card I stare at while I knock back another one, contemplating if hard liquor was the next logical step yet.

And always cracking another beer.

What does one wear when one is potentially going to see the man whose image you have been dreaming about, and sexing, for the past six months, in reality? I scanned my closet. Too conservative. Too baggy. Too bright. I shifted each top and bottom I had until a plastic bag hanging came from the deep place of my closet. Oh god. I knew what was in it. And for a split second I knew it was indeed perfect. But did I have the guts?

I pulled on the leather skirt and bit my lip. It still fit. After 6 years, it still fit. Why I had even thought a 17 year old should own such a thing I now zipped up, was still beyond me. I wasn't dared, I wasn't told to… I did it on my own. I bought clearly hooker, "fuck me, I'm ready," slut clothes. And I stood in the mirror, and I knew it was for this moment. As I looked in the mirror, I saw that the card could be seen in the hallway, and I stared at the profile, his one eye and thrown up rock and roll fingers, seemed to approve. I bit my lip. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to slam my body on the wall, his hard cock slipping into my folds, pounding me as his remix coursed through our bodies, melting, bending, sizzling, crying out for more.

I snapped my eyes open and groaned. I was on the floor. It was dark. I had blacked out, a new development. And my nose was bloody. A even newer development. I got up and walked into the bathroom, wincing as the light came on as I flicked the switch. I stared at myself.

My breasts were large and pillowy in the tight corseted like top. The material barely covered much else and I was thankful I still worked out despite my lack of contact with anything beyond my walls. And as I stepped back, the dress, or pussy and ass covering length of material made me second guess my decision to not find leggings.

I'd wear it, I decided. With leggings. But not too long - _your legs are amazing, and he needs to see the bottoms of your ass to really know you are serious._ Bicycle shorts, I compromised with my inner slut, the one who was telling my fingers to explore, close my eyes and grab myself. I turned and walked swiftly to the nigh-stand and yanked open the drawer, rummaged around for the secret velvet pouch and sat on the side of the bed with it. It had come in handy many times. I closed my eyes, taking out the dildo and laying back.

It was a man, it was real. And I needed him. I needed it.

Twenty-three minutes later I was in the shower, cleaning myself up and trying to steel my nerves. The next day - the next night - I hoped I would not be using the plastic toy, but using a real cock. A real man. A real… I moaned as I came again.

DJ SebM better be ready for me, I mused as I slipped into the bed, the alcohol of earlier now making my head hurt a bit. His body would be mine, and my dreams would be true. I'd have to ask him after if he had dreamed of me too. He probably had tons of woman. Tons of sex. Tons of men who wanted to be with and like him. And he probably gladly took them all.

But I would rock his world.

And my need for me to dream of his body on mine would not be returning.

Because I would have him on my body as much as I wanted.

And I wanted it.

All.

The.

Time.

 _...Night of the concert..._

I really wasn't ready. I really didn't want to go. But the ticket was $40. And I didn't really want to throw $40 away. I could sell it, before the event. Surely it would be a sold out, packed, affair with people begging others to sell their ticket - it was someone's favorite DJ. I scrapped another layer of eyeliner on my eyes and blinked as I applied the mascara. I was looking like I was ready for the side streets, and figured that was good enough for a club. I didn't really go to dance clubs.

My phone rang and I picked it up - Bard, my brother Fin's, partner, was calling me.

"Rin! Honey, you need to reign your brother in. He thinks plaid is a color."

"You called me because he thinks plaid is a color?"

"Well, no," he sighed, "but he will argue with me over it. Look, Rin," he said after another moment. "I… I've heard of some of your troubles."

"NO! No, no… we are not having this kind of conversation Bard. You are my brother's boyfriend. You are family, but this is off limits."

"I just was going to offer to go with you to a place and help you out. I know you are super shy and this is not something you want to talk about, but, well, I know some cute boys who'd help you… ya know."

I cringed. "Look Bard, thanks, but I'm actually going to go to a club I heard about and just want to relax."

"A club? You?"

I rolled my eyes and told him where it was, figuring he, or at least my brother, would know the club. They were into the club scene, and had met in one five months ago. I was only mildly disappointed when he didn't know a DJ SebM, but if he was playing at the Grossender Club, he would be an up-and-coming DJ and would be known in a few months. We said good bye and I went back to looking at myself. I had to leave sometime, and I turned off the bathroom light and went out to the kitchen to pick up my keys, ticket, and flier. I looked at the profile again.

He was handsome, if I took in the profile of the flier and the bits and pieces of my dream. I wanted to see him - feel him - in person. I looked down and slightly cringed. With my top that showed much more cleavage and a bottom that my thighs were exposed, and almost my pussy, I was sure someone would see me. I just really wanted one person to do so.

The music pounded into my body and I felt suddenly like I was living my dream world - the bodies were shoving and touching, the music was vibrating, and I was trying to relax. I wanted to have a good time. I paid to have a good time. I was going to have a good time. I kept chanting it as I stood by the dance floor, looking up at the DJ booth and stage, watching the lights and glow sticks. The club had a well known DJ spinning first, according to the couple behind me in line when we were entering. Then around 11 or so DJ SebM. I found a dark corner with a table and one chair. I figured it was partially hidden and away from the crowds so I didn't have to feel to self-conscious. Although looking at the lack of material on some of the other women, I could feel very secure in my slut outfit.

"Yo, you sitting on your own?"

I jumped as a breathy male voice came close to my left ear. I turned and stared, startled. I think I may have yelped, but it was lost in the music. I nodded. His face was hidden, and then he leaned closer so he could say something to me again.

"You mind if I join? This is a good corner to kind of be away from people."

I nodded and my heart and stomach and hands and eyes and body… collapsed.

He brought a chair over and stuck out his hand. "DJ SebM. But call me Seb."

"Rin," I managed to mumble loud enough for him to repeat it and shake my hand. Firmly. And large hands. I blushed as the joke of hands and penis size comes to my mind.

"You drinking?"

I shook my head. I scolded myself - my dream, literally, man was sitting beside me ad he was trying to have a conversation. "Just water at the moment. I'm trying to give my liver a break." I gasped as he laughed. "I mean I'm not an alcoholic... Oh, shit, damn it." I blushed and turned. I looked at the exit. I could bolt and never come back.

He placed a hand on mine and tipped his glass towards me. "Water as well."

His eyes sparkled as the lights danced over our darkened section. I smiled. _Ok, you can do this, yes you can, just don't stare too much, but just enough. Oh god he is beautifully handsome_. My brain and body were now having separate conversations and I felt like I was trying to keep up with Seb's questions.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said suddenly. He scooted his chair a bit away and I shook my head, motioning that he should sit beside me. Closer. Closer. I wanted to be closer - to talk, to listen, to … feel the heat his body was now throwing off as I seemed to be sinking into the cold clammy feeling of self-awareness and supreme awkwardness.

"So besides DJ stuff, what do you do?"

He laughed and smiled. "Most people assume I just do DJ'ing all the time. It's nice to know someone may think I have a life beyond. I actually was a driver for one of my sponsors. A rich kid who loves music, heard me one day on my day off mixing in my office, and he stunned me with asking me to let him produce a tape of my stuff. And so, now, I drive him still and do these gigs on the side."

I looked at him and tried to imagine him in something other than the silver top, black and white zipper hoodie and slightly spiked hair. I let my snarky nature take over.

"So what do you really do when you are not telling woman stories about what you are doing when you are not DJ'ing?"

"Oh, for real? I take souls."

"Sweet gig?"

"Yeah actually. Whole world, oyster and all that." We stared at one another and his lips twitched into a broad smile. "So when is your boyfriend coming back?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. So I know how long I have to kiss you before he comes back. You are stinking hilarious and I like that. I have been wanting that kind of woman in my life for a long, long time. I don't usually get woman who make me laugh while I am on gigs."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

He leaned over, closer. Oh gods, I was about to explode when his arm brushed mine and he leaned in to better hear me. I got so flustered and then quiet. I briefly closed my eyes and licked my lips, opened them and his eyes were practically a few inches from my face. He had dark eyes, a glint of golden flecks in them. Hazel? Green?

I bit my lip and then said, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Shame for them, great for me," he breathed. "You must get this a lot, Rin, but you are beautiful."

I blushed and turned away. "You like me because I look like I am easy." _And if you ask, I will be - for you!_

He pulled back and I realized for the first time he took what I had on, in. He snorted and motioned me to come closer again. "It fits the intelligent face and mind." He placed a long finger under my chin and studied me, as if trying to chose which words he would say next. "Can I… can I be forward?"

I nodded. His finger was burning into my skin. Oh the dream, the dream was nothing but a good preview of what my mind had said this man could do to me, to my body.

"Can I kiss you?"

I nodded.

And his lips were like a feather on mine. I pulled away and looked at his face, it was open and contemplating. I wanted to know his thoughts, and I boldly threaded my left hand into his hair and pulled him forward, crushing our lips now. I gasped as the breath escaped me and I could fly, I could soar, I could spend all my life on his lips. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Fuck."

I nodded. And blushed. He wasn't asking, he wasn't requesting. I hoped he would think I was agreeing that the kiss was amazing, not that I was willing to fuck. I was. So was. But…

"I need you," he breathed into my ear. "I need you on me."

I bit my lip and felt his hand on my hand again and I shyly let him pull me up, leaving the table and our two waters behind as he slipped a hand across my back and down my left hip, his fingers leaving burning tracks on my skin. He opened the side door, deeper into the shadows. I reached out and put my hand on his, stopping him from opening it further. I pushed him into the wall.

"I may scare you, but you need to know," I started. The lights flashed around and his face lit up. He was looking down at me with the same hunger as in my dreams when he spotted me. I would be the one dragging him to the wall. "I have dreamt about you for the past six months. And I want to make my dream come true."

He looked confused for a moment and I pulled his head back down so I could continue. "I don't mean dreaming of meeting you because I know and love your work - I don't know either. I mean my dreams are of…" I licked my lips and realized I was close enough to taste his skin in the space between us. "You see me from the side of the booth and you pull me towards you, like we have been waiting for this. And we… we fuck," I breathed at last into his ear.

He turned me into the wall, the darkness making us both harder to see in the corner. The music seems to fade a bit as his hands were in my head, on my bare waist, sliding up over my neck. And he kisses me again. Deep and passionate. He brushed over my breasts and I moan into the kiss. I massaged his neck and he growled into my lips. His hand on the wall, beside me, his body a bit off mine, and I want it on me. I want it all on me.

"I wasn't lying before; I want you on me," he finally whispered. "I have seen a woman in my dreams for a long time that is perfect. She isn't a band groupie, isn't a techno-bitch. She is a normal woman who enjoys what I do, but lives her life, and we live one together." He pulled back again and looked down at me. I craned my neck and strained my ears to catch the next sentence. "I think I have been dreaming of you too, Rin."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled back at me, leaning down and kissing me again. I was breathless as he finally moved back.

"I want you," I breathed as I looked at him. "Now."

He nodded and I knew he wanted to act on whatever was going on between us. If we really had dreams of each other, perhaps we would be able to talk about them, but right now, as I told my hands to be bold and grab his jeans by the belt loops and undo his pants, I wasn't in the mood for talking. And his aggressive kisses and gentle love bits on my neck told me he wasn't either. I felt his hands glide under my skimpy skirt and hooked into my bike shorts.

He looked at me and I nodded as I undid his pants. I wanted his cock. I wanted it in me. I wanted it in me!

My pants and panties fell to the floor and I lifted one of my legs out of the material, leaving the other on, so I could quickly pull them up if needed. I didn't want to need to - I needed his cock in me to keep them down. Keep them off. I sighed as his fingers found my pussy and pushed in. I moaned as his lips found mine and his fingers pumped faster. My hands found his cock and I pushed his pants down a bit, trying to keep his boxers up over his ass, yet free his cock. I looked up at him. I wanted light. I wanted to see what I was going to impale myself on. It felt big. I groaned as I felt it grow.

He shifted and the strobe lights lit up our little corner again. I glanced over his shoulder, as he kissed my breasts. Hardly anyone was in our section. I glanced down and pulled him up.

Another light. His cock.

Another light. His hands drawing out my wetness.

Another light. I wrapped my hand around his cock and watched it not fill my hands. As I knew it wouldn't. But it still had so much.

"I am rather on the large side," I heard Seb say, pride in his voice. "I want to use it to bust your gushing pussy into a river."

I leaned back and ached my back into another wave of ecstasy. I trailed my fingers up his exposed thigh and followed with my leg. "Fuck me."

"Yes, my lover."

And he lifted me up. My back on the wall.

And I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms around his neck.

We kissed.

He guided his head into my folds.

I moaned and he moaned.

He slid into me, slow, and my body exploded.

It was needed.

It was wanted.

It was my dream coming true!

He slipped deeper and I felt my vagina bloom, making room for his cock, for this invasion of a male fleshy penis. It was slow. And then he kissed me. And I kissed back. And my back was being scrapped up and down. My pussy was being slowly pounded, speeding up as we kissed and wrapped our arms around each other tighter.

"Ah, fuck, Rin. You are my dream lover."

"Is that because I let you stick your cock in me?"

"Oh fuck, and dirty talk? A wet dreams dream," he sighed, picking up the pace.

He fucked me.

I fucked back.

His hands were gentle as a bit later, he led me to the back of the club, past the rooms where the acts waited, and we got a few cat-calls, and some "yea, tap that fucking ass so hard Sebs!" as we walked out the back. I paused and he turned to look back at me.

"I want to talk. In," he glanced around and pulled me closer, "private."

"I thought we were pretty private in the club," I said, stroking his chin.

He laughed and nodded. "Not here. In my truck, if you don't mind?"

I nodded and let him lead me on. He opened the passenger side of the truck, a larger, red, vehicle, which had space in the back for his equipment and some tubs of music, I guessed. He got in and the overhead light dimmed, once more leaving us in the dark. I reached over and felt his hand seeking mine out as well.

"I don't want to scare you… I," he paused and I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder. It suddenly felt like we had been a couple for years, not just had incredible sex fifteen minutes ago. "Rin. I think you are the one I was supposed to come here to find." He turned in the seat and settled a hand on my cheek as I shifted along with him. "I almost didn't come here. I almost canceled. Then my employer, he told me to come. He told me to come and not come back until I found…" he turned and I knew his next words, because it was the same as mine. "Until I found you."

I sat back and was glad that the summer sky was clear, because the moonlight was flooding his face. I felt like I was in a romantic movie, or a harlequin romance. My hunky lover was rescuing me. "My flat is fifteen minutes away."

He kissed me again and pulled out a phone from the cup holder. "I need to call the event manager. And my employer. Please," he added, as I moved to open the door, "stay. I need you here."

"I wouldn't have gone far."

"Please. Rin, please don't ever go anywhere."

I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh, the same I was nakedly brushing, the same my naked thigh had glided over. The same one I really hoped I would see again when we got to my flat.

"Derrick, Sebastian, ya, mate. I think we have to cut my piece short tonight, I'm not feeling the crowd." He smiled at me and laced his fingers in mine. "Oh really? A record exec? Well, let me see what I can do. Maybe it's just me."

He hung up and looked at me. I could see a conflict in his gaze.

"Sebastian? Is that what Seb is short for?"

He grinned and nodded. "Ya, the girls like 'Sebastian' but my employer wanted something less… well, sexy, and something more DJ like."

I snaked my hand over his chest and into his hair again, pulling myself into his lap. "I love either name. Sebastian," I said, drawing out his name. "When do you have to go back? It sounds like you could get some good exposure."

"Shit, Rin, I want to just expose you." His hands were once more pulling my short dress over my ass and I felt his fingers back under the material, pushing to get to my pussy. I shifted and his fingers sunk deep. "I want to see your tits."

I pulled my top down and my breasts sprung out, his mouth on them. I was in heaven. His fingers deep in me, his mouth on my breasts, and I came. He smiled and kissed me and wanted me to kneel and give him enough room to undo his pants once more and his cock was back in the open. I wanted his body to be naked too. And his shirt was open, and his cock was rock hard as it slid back into me.

I bucked hard into his cock, moaning. His hands were on my back and he thrusted deeper. I came again. It was so good. And I closed my eyes.

"Oh fuck, Sebastian," I whispered. "Never have I had a man give me two orgasms so close together."

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't satisfy your wildest dreams?"

I slammed down, feeling the truck rocking with the time of our love making. No, this was as raw as in the club. We were still fucking. Passionate, sweat dripping, taking our needs, fucking. I gripped the back of the seat and bounced harder on him, and came again. He finally wrapped his arms around me and held me down on his cock, expanding and exploding his wads deep into me, joining the others he had given me in the club.

His hands palmed my ass and I came again as he finished. I leaned into his neck and shoulders as we came down. In the club we had to pull our clothes on so we would not be caught, but now, his cock was still deep and I was able to catch my breath and slowly come down from the high.

"I need to go spin some records," Seb finally whispered into my ear. "But I need my girl with me."

"I'm not going any where," I said, smiling and slowly going back to my seat. "Dreams are real, and ours are coming true."


End file.
